L'enfer de Draco
by Marykaly et Serdra
Summary: Harry a tué Voldemort et tout le monde a repri une vie tranquille et normale...Tout le monde ? Non . Qu'est devenu Draco qui a disparu depuis 1 an ? HPDM
1. Prologue

Disclaimers : Tout appartient à JKR sauf l'intrigue . 

Rating : M

Couple : Draco / Harry

Avertissement : Ceci est un SLASH alors homophobes passer votre chemin !Dark Fic , âme sensible s'abstenir !

**_Prologue_**

La guerre était finie depuis bientôt un an. Harry Potter avait tué Voldemort et depuis, toute la population sorcière avait pu reprendre le cour normal de sa vie. Bien sûr, cette guerre avait marqué les sorciers et certaines familles s'étaient retrouvées complètement brisées.

Harry Potter faisait des études d'Auror et dans deux jours il passait ses examens. Celui-Qui-Avait-Survécu avait été beaucoup affecté moralement par ce conflit. Bien qu'il avait réussit à tuer Voldemort, le fait justement d'avoir tué quelqu'un l'avait secoué. Naturellement il ne regrettait pas sa mort, mais pour lui, d'avoir dû prendre la vie de quelqu'un pour réussir le dérangeait.

Il avait néanmoins gardé ses idées noires pour lui, sachant très bien ce que ses amis lui auraient dit. « Tu as bien fait… Tu as sauvé des vies Harry, ne l'oubli pas… Voldemort n'était même plus un homme… » Pour cacher ses angoisses, il s'était plongé à corps perdu dans ses études d'Auror ce qui lui avait permit d'être particulièrement doué dans tous les domaines.

Ginny, elle, s'était mariée avec Blaise Zabini quelques mois avant la guerre. Certains de ses proches avaient d'ailleurs pensé que c'était trop tôt, car ils n'étaient ensemble depuis seulement quelques mois à l'époque. Mais avec les attaques de plus en plus fréquentes de Voldemort, Ginny avait voulu profiter un maximum de sa vie ne sachant pas ce qui pourrait lui arriver le lendemain. Ainsi étant sûre de ses sentiments et de ceux de Blaise à son égard, elle avait décidé de se marier avec lui au plus vite.

Ron avait trouvé l'âme sœur en la personne d'Hermione Granger. Ce qui ne fut évidemment une surprise pour personne. A la fin de la guerre, il s'était décidé à la demander en mariage mais celle-ci n'étant pas prête avait refusé. Le rouquin avait tout d'abord mal prit ce refus et s'était mit à douter de l'amour de la jeune fille. Mais après de nombreuses et longues discussions entre les deux anciens Gryffondor, il comprit et promit à Hermione d'attendre le temps qu'il faudrait.

Hermione avait réalisé son rêve en devenant medicomage. Elle avait réussit ses examens brillamment faisant la fierté de ses professeurs. Tandis que Ron avait suivi son meilleur ami dans le métier d'Auror. Il ne s'en sortait pas aussi bien qu'Harry mais il se débrouillait et espérait de tout cœur réussir ses examens.

Les jumeaux Weasley avaient ouvert leur magasin de farce et attrape qui marchait du tonnerre.

Pour les deux rouquins, l'après-guerre avait était particulièrement chargée en émotion. Fred avait été gravement blessé lors d'une attaque au chemin de Traverse et il avait été transporté à Ste Mangouste d'urgence. Les medicomages n'étaient pas très optimistes quand à son rétablissement et avec ça, il était tombé dans le coma à la suite de ses blessures. Les medicomages savaient par expérience que ce n'était pas le genre de coma dont on se réveillait généralement mais avaient fait quand même leur possible.

Toute la famille Weasley avaient été très inquiete, particulièrement Georges qui avait énormément souffert de voir son jumeau allongé sur ce lit blanc sans réaction. Il était tombé petit à petit dans une dépression sévère. Et si sa petite amie, Mélissa, et ses amis n'avaient pas était là, il aurait déprimé beaucoup plus longtemps. Finalement Fred s'en était sorti surprenant tout le monde. Les medicomages n'ont jamais su ce qu'il s'était passé. Ils étaient pourtant sûrs que son cas était désespéré. Mais les faits étaient là, Fred s'était réveillé et se portait désormais à merveille. Ce fut un grand soulagement pour toute la famille Weasley et leurs amis.

Mais maintenant tout allait bien, chacun avait reprit sa petite vie tranquille avec les surprises et les tracas du quotidien. Tout le monde avait retrouvé une vie normale et était heureux, enfin tout le monde, non…

-----------

_Dans une chambre miteuse un jeune homme blond était avec son habituel "client"qui était particulièrement violent._

_« Gémit petite pute. » Dit le "client'' en donnant un coup de fouet qui mit à sang le dos du jeune homme._

_« hummm… hummm. »_

_« Dit-moi que tu aimes ça petite salope ? » Lui ordonna t-il en lui donnant de grands coups de reins violents._

_« hummm… j'aime ça. »_

_Le client donna encore trois grands coups de reins avant de se vider entre les fesses du jeune homme._

Voilà à quoi se résumait la vie de Draco Malfoy depuis la fin de la guerre : viol , humiliation, torture…

Tout cela avait commencé dès son enfance, Draco avait alors seulement six ans quand son père avait commencer à le battre. Il s'était souvent demandé ce qu'il avait fait pour mériter ça, il ne comprenait pas ce qu'il avait fait de mal.

Chaque fois que Lucius avait une raison de punir son enfant il en profitait, mais très vite il s'en était passé et avait décidé de se défouler sur lui à chaque fois qu'il en avait envie. Plus Draco grandissait et plus son père devenait violent avec lui.

Lucius prenait un plaisir malsain à torturer son fils, pour lui c'était tellement jouissif de lui lancer des sortilèges plus douloureux les uns que les autres, de le voir se tordre de douleur et de l'entendre le supplié d'arrêter.

Au début c'était « seulement » des coups mais une fois que Draco avait atteint l'adolescence, son père se mit à abuser de lui .Pour Draco c'était pire que tout, son propre père le violait, il était humilié, meurtri au plus profond de lui-même.

Jamais Draco n'aurait imaginé que sa vie puisse être pire, et pourtant…

Apres la guerre, les Malfoy avaient perdu tous leurs biens, Lucius avait échappé de peu à Azkaban et avait redoublé de violence sur son fils. Draco qui avait rejoint l'Ordre du Phœnix était considéré comme un traître pour tout les mangemorts et son père comptait bien lui faire payer cette trahison envers son Maître. Alors pour le punir Lucius avait décidé de vendre son fils, il gagnait l'argent avec lequel il vivait ainsi, en faisant payer des personnes pour baiser son fils. Lucius avait là sa vengeance parfaite sur ce traître qu'il avait pour fils. Et chaque jour depuis un an Draco se faisait prendre pour de l'argent.

Pendant son enfance Draco avait longtemps essayer de rester fort, il savait qu'il n'était pas seul, que sa mère serait toujours là pour lui. Il savait que si elle n'agissait pas pour arrêter les violences de Lucius c'était qu'elle ne pouvait rien faire. Narcissa, femme froide d'apparence, était la seule raison de vivre de Draco, sa seule raison de s'accrocher, la petite lumière qui éclairait l'univers sombre dans lequel il était plongé. Mais depuis peu Narcissa était décédée suite aux coups infligés par son mari. Draco avait alors été totalement anéanti, sa seule amie était partie, la petite lumière s'était éteinte et il se retrouvait plongé dans le noir.

C'était comme ça qu'il s'était retrouver là, dans cette chambre, à se faire baiser par des clients.

Certain était à peu près doux mais beaucoup avaient des lubies malsaines comme le fouetter au fouet pendant qu'ils le prenaient violemment.

Draco s'était enfermé dans un mutisme absolu, il ne disait que ce que les clients voulaient entendre, il ne souriait plus, ses yeux étaient voilés par la tristesse et cernés de noir tellement il était fatigué. Ses cheveux autrefois si doux et si brillants étaient sales et ternes, il avait maigri, beaucoup maigri. Toute trace de vie avait disparu de son être, il ne réagissait plus, il agissait machinalement.

Son père ne cessait de lui rappeler à quel point il était idiot d'avoir pensé que se retourner vers l'Ordre lui serait bénéfique. Il adorait lui rappelait que personne ne se souciait de sa disparition, pas même les membres de l'Ordre pour qui il avait été si utile. L'Ordre avait oublié ce jeune Malfoy comme tout le monde d'ailleurs, car tout le monde oubli les Malfoy, plus personne veut entendre parler de ce qu'il y a de mauvais. Les sorciers veulent oublier la guerre, et tout ce qui s'y rapporte de près ou de loin et les Malfoy sont enchaînés à cette guerre.

_L'homme se retira et s'assit sur le lit, il éjecta Draco hors du lit, le fit tomber à terre, et plaça ses pieds devant le visage de Draco._

_« A genoux salope ! »_

_Draco se mit à genoux devant son client, celui-ci écarta les jambes tout en prenant son membre et en se branlant devant Draco, il attrapa violemment le visage de blond, et mit son visage juste devant son sexe._

_« Suce petit pute et branle toi en même temps. » Ordonna t-il, tout en caressant les petites fesses du jeune homme recouvertes de bleu ._

_Draco s'exécuta. Il lécha doucement le gland, avant de le prendre complètement en bouche faisant tourner sa langue comme l'aimait son client, jusqu'à ce que l'homme éjacule dans sa bouche. Il continuait à se caresser lui-même bien que ça ne changea en rien le fait qu'il n'était pas du tout excité par la situation, il se sentait comme d'habitude humilié et sale._

_Le client lui donna un gifle, qui fit basculer Draco au sol la lèvre en sang. Avant de se rhabiller et de taper trois fois à la porte, un bruit de serrure se fit entendre, et Lucius apparu. Le client donna l'argent à Lucius tout en discutant._

_« Alors c'était bon ?Vous avez été satisfait ? » Demanda le père de Draco._

_« Totalement. Votre petite pute et très douée et très étroite en plus d'être docile comme une chienne. »_

_« Je vous l'avais dit. Il suffit de demander et il exécute, c'est un bon fils. » Dit-il en regardant la forme recroquevillée sur elle-même, complètement nu, au sol._

_Lucius ferma la porte en laissant Draco seul, recroquevillé au sol en position fœtale, une fois qu'il entendit la clef sortir de la serrure et les pas s'éloigner il laissa quelques larmes glisser le long de ses joues._

-----------

Harry était en pleine conversation avec Blaise aux Trois balais, celui-ci essayait vivement de convaincre Harry de s'investir dans un super projet qui tomberait sans doute à l'eau comme tous les autres. Blaise avait tout d'un Serpentard on ne pouvait pas le nier, il avait déjà l'ambition, ce qui lui avait causé souvent des ennuis. Il était le genre de garçon à ne jamais laisser tomber et à aller jusqu'au bout de ses idées même si celles-ci sont quelque peu douteuses. C'était un garçon qui avait toujours été très joueur, ce qui ne l'empêchait pas de se faire engueuler tout le temps par Ginny pour ses idées foireuses et complètement tarées. Le seul problème existant dans la vie de Blaise était le fait qu'il ne travaillait pas. Ginny qui, elle, avait un vrai emploi puisqu'elle était infirmière depuis peu, lui reprochait souvent de trop s'amuser et de ne pas chercher du travail. Pourtant leur disputes ne duraient jamais longtemps et elles finissaient toujours par une partie de jambes en l'air.

Blaise avait beau avoir été à Serpentard, il voyait beaucoup trop loin en voulant escroquer des gens plus malins que lui, c'était ce qu'essayait de lui faire comprendre Harry depuis déjà une heure.

« Blaise tu veux escroquer le ministère là, et je te signale que je suis auror ! »

« Mais s'il te plait Harry, Ginny n'arrête pas de me dire qu'il faudrait que je gagne ma vie. »

« Bah trouve toi un vrai travail, tu sais un travail honnête, après tout tu étais doué à l'école. »

« Ho arrête de dire des conneries tout le monde sait très bien que c'est Draco qui m'aidait. »

« Ouais je sais, tient en parlant de lui, tu sais ce qu'il est devenu ça va faire un an qu'on a plus de nouvelles, c'est bizarre en plus avant que tu en parles je l'avais complètement oublié. »

« Ouais je sais moi aussi, mais si ça se trouve à l'heure qu'il est, il est sur une plage de riche en train de bronzer avec toutes les filles qu'il veut. »

« Dit pas de bêtises Blaise tu sais très bien qu'il est gay, il a plutôt tous les mecs qu'il veut à ses pieds. »

« N'empêche c'est dommage sous ses airs arrogants il était sympa, il avait simplement l'air un peu seul. »

« Tu n'étais pas son ami toi ? »

« Non, il me donnait juste des cours particulier mais en dehors des cours on ne traînait pas ensemble. »

« Ok, je pensais qu'il t'avait au moins comme ami mais en fait il était vraiment tout seul, c'est vraiment triste quand même. »

« Je me demande vraiment ce qu'il est devenu. » Dit Blaise presque pour lui-même.

-----------

_Draco avait les mains attachées au lit et les genoux à terre, pendant que son père lui donnait des coups de fouet. C'était une de ses occupations préférées. Fouetter son fils, il adorait ça. Voir son fils recouvert des marques laissées par le cuir du fouet le faisait se sentir puissant, fort. _

_« Alors Draco tu aimes ça ? Espèce de déchet. Tu ne vaux rien mon fils, tu es juste un joli cul à baiser. Tiens d'ailleurs je ne t'ai pas encore prit aujourd'hui. On va y remédier dessuite. »_

_A l'aide d'un sort, il détacha son fils et le retourna pour que son visage soit face à lui, au niveau de son entre-jambe._

_« Détache mon pantalon et suce. Après tout tu adores ça, sucer de jolies petites queues. Petite pédale ! »_

_Draco entreprit de détacher le pantalon de son père en tremblant légèrement puis l'abaissa. Il fit de même avec le boxer, avant de prendre le sexe déjà dur dans sa bouche et de faire ce que son père lui avait demandé. _

_Il se sentait horrible en faisant çà. Sale, humilié, un monstre… Son père avait raison, il n'était qu'un déchet, il ne valait rien. Il n'arrivait pas à croire qu'il était tombé aussi bas. Il se dégoûtait lui-même, il se détestait pour faire ce qu'il faisait._

Mais le pire pour lui avait été quand son père avait brisé sa baguette. Son père avait d'abord lancé un sortilège ancien qui permettait de lier le sorcier aux pouvoirs contenus dans sa baguette. Cela signifiait que lorsque Lucius avait cassé la baguette de son fils, celui-ci avait senti ses pouvoirs diminuer petit à petit de manière extrêmement douloureuse. Il avait eu la nette impression qu'on lui enlevait une part de lui-même, qu'on la lui arrachait violemment. Ce qui n'était pas loin d'être le cas.

_Lucius prit la tête de son fils pour mieux le maintenir et lui donna quelques violents coups de reins pour aller plus profondément dans sa bouche. Cependant, au moment où il allait se libérer il se retira et retourna brusquement Draco. Il le plaqua face contre sol et le pénétra violemment sans préambules. Il donna plusieurs coups très violent tout en envoyant quelques doloris en même temps à son fils. Il aimait lui lancer des sorts et le faire trembler de douleur sous ses assauts. Il continua ainsi jusqu'à ce qu'il se vide profondément dans le corps de son fils._

_Il se releva ensuite et remit son pantalon. Il se retourna et regarda son fils avec un regard empli de dégoût. Il restait couché au sol, un peu de sang sortant d'entre ses fesses et il toussait en crachant le même liquide visqueux._

_« Regarde-toi, une vraie loque ! Tu es dégueulasse ! Tu te rends compte que tu viens de sucer ton père ! Tu n'as donc aucun sens moral. Tu es vraiment une honte. »_

Apres ces mots, il sortit de la pièce un sourire au coin des lèvres. Il referma la porte et laissa le jeune garçon complètement détruit, sur un sol poisseux. Celui-ci ne pensait qu'à une seule chose, il espérait que la prochaine fois il se fasse tué par un de ses clients. Et que cette prochaine fois soit le plus vite possible, pour enfin être en paix et aller retrouver sa mère.

-----------

Ce matin là, Harry se baladait au chemin de Traverse accompagné de Ron et Blaise. Ce dernier souhaitait acheter un cadeau pour l'anniversaire de Ginny qui arrivait à grands pas. Il avait dans l'idée de lui acheter un bijou pour aller avec son alliance. Les trois jeunes hommes se dirigèrent ensemble vers la bijouterie qui se trouvait à la limite de l'allée des embrumes.

Blaise hésita quelques instants avant de se décider pour un bracelet en argent, simple mais classe, le genre de bijou qui plairait beaucoup à Ginny. Une fois cet achat effectué, ils sortirent de la bijouterie et aperçurent presque immédiatement Lucius Malfoy qui se dirigeait vers l'allée des embrumes d'une démarche particulièrement pressée. Les deux apprentis Aurors ne purent s'empêcher de vouloir en savoir plus sur lui et Blaise se trouva forcé de les suivre.

Leur curiosité s'accentua lorsque l'ancien Mangemort s'aventura dans une petite ruelle très sombre. Il entra dans une pièce par une porte bien cachée au fond de la rue. S'étant dépêchés de le suivre, il purent se rapprocher assez près pour voir une forme repliée sur elle à même le sol. Mais avant d'en voir plus Lucius avait refermé la porte.

Ils se rapprochèrent le plus possible et durent se dissimuler mais ce qu'ils entendirent peu après les firent tressaillir. Une série de coups, des insultes, des cris, des supplications, ainsi que le bruit de l'air qu'on fend suivit d'un claquement.

Ils étaient stupéfaits et espéraient de tout cœur que ces coups n'étaient pas dirigés vers la personne qu'ils avaient vu sur le sol.

Ils firent demi-tour complètement choqués par ce qu'ils venaient de voir et décidèrent d'un commun accort d'attendre que Lucius reparte pour aller voir de plus près ce garçon. Ils trouveraient ensuite un moyen pour le sortir de là.

Ils attendirent un nombres incalculables d'heures dissimulés dans un coin sombre, voyant des gens entrer et sortir de cette petite salle au bout de la ruelle. Les personnes qui ressortaient de là faisaient pour beaucoup partit du ministère. C'était d'ailleurs une chose qui les choquaient au plus haut point. Voir des personnes importantes et influantes sortir de cette ruelle avec un sourire satisfait collé aux lèvres, leur donnaient des frissons de dégoût en imaginant ce qu'ils faisaient subir à ce pauvre garçon.

« Mais qu'est ce qu'ils font à ce pauvre type enfermé. » Demanda soudain Ron rompant ainsi le silence. Ce fut Blaise qui lui répondit un léger dégoût dans la voix.

« A mon avis, vu leur regard euphorique en sortant de là, ils doivent sans doute le baiser. »

« Si vous voulez mon avis, vu le peu qu'on en a aperçu de ce garçon, il doit être enfermé là dedans depuis un petit moment déjà. Il faut absolument qu'on le sorte de là. »

« Ne t'énerve pas Harry, chaque choses en son temps. Il doit sans doute subir torture et viol, quand on le sortira de ce merdier, il faudra avant tout faire attention à nos gestes, ne pas être trop brusque et le mettre en confiance. » Blaise s'arrêta pour regarder une nouvelle fois en direction de la ruelle avant de reprendre. « A votre avis c'est qui ? »

« Je n'en ai aucune idée Blaise, mais on va pas rester ici toute la nuit. Ca va faire seize heures qu'on est là. Et Lucius est toujours là-bas, alors soit on bouge, soit on revient mais j'en n'ai marre de rester là sans rien faire. » S'exclama Ron qui commençait à perdre patience. Ce fut Harry qui lui répondit d'un ton un peu brusque.

« Ron arrête de penser avec ton estomac. Je sais très bien que tu dis ça parce que tu as faim. Mais avant ça j'ai une idée, je vais changer mon apparence et me faire passer pour un de ces types. »

Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait, Harry s'était tourné vers Ron qui lui avait lancé le sort de changement d'apparence. Il ressemblait à présent à un type de forte corpulence, les joues bien rondes, un gros nez et le crane chauve. Il retint sa remarque pour Ron sur le fait que celui-ci lui avait fait prendre l'apparence d'un homme particulièrement repoussant. Il se dirigea vers cette ruelle d'un pas nonchalant et vit Lucius prendre de l'argent à un type qui souriait d'un air sadique. En y regardant de plus près, il se souvint avoir croisé cet homme plusieurs fois au ministère.

« Ha Lucius, décidément avec ce petit gars on est jamais déçu. Comment se passer d'un type aussi doué. » Lucius retint son regard quand il lui répondit sur le même air sadique.

« Je sais, j'en suis même très fier. » Disant cela, il remarqua ensuite un gros type richement habillé arriver vers lui.

« Bonjour. J'ai entendu quelques petites rumeurs ces deniers temps. Sur un type qui est assez doué au lit. Vous connaissez ? »

« Bien sûr qu'on sonnait. Ha mon gars, vous allez pas être déçu. » Lui répondit aussitôt le type du ministère. Lucius qui l'avait observé pendant l'échange, prit à son tour la parole.

« En effet, le tarif c'est 200 gallions de l'heure. Vous pouvez lui faire ce que vous voulez du moment que vous ne le tuez pas. »

Se montrant légèrement suspiçieu, le nouvel arrivant répondit. « Très bien, mais j'aimerais payer après pour pas me faire avoir. »

Lucius acquiesça et lui ouvrit la porte qu'il referma à clés dès que l'homme fut rentré. Celui-ci s'approcha du corps recroquevillé au sol qui se leva doucement en voyant le nouveau « client ».

Lorsqu'il reconnut le jeune homme, Harry se figea sur place. Draco Malfoy. Ce type qui se faisait violer et torturer était Draco Malfoy. Il n'arrivait pas à y croire si bien qu'il lu fallut plusieurs minutes pour se reconnecter à la réalité.

Bien qu'Harry et Draco n'aient jamais étés les meilleurs amis du monde, lorsque l'ancien Serpentard avait rejoint l'Ordre du Phœnix ils avaient décidé de faire une sorte de trêve. Ils n'étaient pas devenus amis, mais ils faisaient des efforts pour se comporter comme des gens civilisés.

Harry ne comprenait soudainement pas comment quelqu'un d'aussi arrogant et fier que Malfoy en était arrivé là. Il réalisa avec tristesse que finalement, il ne connaissait pas le blond et s'en voulu de ne pas avoir cherché à savoir ce qu'il était devenu après la guerre. Pour lui, que Draco soit accepté dans l'Ordre du Phœnix ou pas cela ne changeait rien, il était resté à ses yeux un petit con prétentieux.

Harry était tellement choqué qu'il alla s'asseoir sur le lit, observant silencieusement le jeune homme en face de lui. Il fut littéralement horrifié par les marques de fouets qui apparaissaient partout sur son corps et des hématomes violets recouvraient la majeure partie de sa peau, autrefois si blanche et crémeuse.

La seul chose qui avait confirmé à Harry qu'il s'agissait bien de Draco en face de lui était ses yeux. Ses yeux bleus glace. Maintenant qu'il y repensait, Harry fut étonné de s'apercevoir que ses yeux lui avaient manqué. Il regretta juste que la petite lueur qui les animaient autrefois lorsqu'ils étaient encore à Poudlard, ai disparu.

Draco s'approcha lentement de Harry et se mit à genoux devant lui, tête baissée. Il attendit que celui-ci lui dise ce qu'il voulait. Ne voyant pas d'ordre arriver et sentant le regard du Survivant posé sur lui, il comprit que celui-ci voulait sûrement une fellation. Il commença alors à détacher le pantalon de l'homme qui étant toujours plongé dans ses pensées. Ce dernier sursauta fortement au contact et se mit à respirer de façon saccadée.

Harry repoussa les mains de Draco et le blond croyant qu'il avait fait quelque chose de mal protégea son visage avec son bras en attendant les coups. Coups qui ne vinrent pas. Il fut par contre stupéfait lorsque l'homme devant lui caressa doucement son visage. Il releva la tête et osa regarder le « client » dans les yeux.

Comprenant sa détresse, Harry murmura quelques mots. « Draco… c'est moi Harry, Harry Potter. Je suis pas là pour toi, je suis venu te sortir de là. »

« ... »

Draco regarda longuement l'homme qui lui faisait face. Pourquoi devrait-il le croire. Tout d'abord cet homme était loin de ressembler à celui que tout le monde traitait de héros national. Et puis Harry l'avait laissé tomber comme tout le monde. Pourquoi devrait t-il faire confiance à cet homme. Rien ne lui prouvait que c'était vraiment lui.

Pourtant une sensation étrange s'empara de lui et les doutes s'envolèrent aussi vite qu'ils étaient venus. Au fond de lui, il s'avait qu'il pouvait faire confiance à cet homme. Il ne pouvait pas l'expliquer. C'était ainsi, il lui faisait confiance. Peut-être était-il inconscient mais il s'en fichait. Au point où il en était, plus rien ne pouvait lui arriver de pire.

Des larmes commencèrent à sortir des yeux de l'ancien Serpentard. Il mit ses bras autour du cou de Harry en laissant couler ses larmes. Au début surprit, Harry le prit doucement dans ses bras et lui caressa le dos tendrement. Ils restèrent ainsi de longues minutes jusqu'au moment où ils entendirent la clé tourner dans la serrure.

« Ecoute moi, je reviendrai ne t'en fait pas. Ton cauchemar est bientôt terminé mais pour le moment je dois y aller. » Harry chuchota ces quelques mots en lâchant subitement Draco.

Quand Lucius entra dans la pièce, il fit signe à l'homme de sortir d'un mouvement de tête. A peine furent-ils dehors que laporte se referma dans un bruit sourd, laissant encore une fois le pauvre garçon dans les ténèbres.

« Alors, vous êtes satisfait ? »

« Oui beaucoup. Il est vraiment très doué, il suffit de demander pour qu'il agisse, ça évite de perdre du temps. » Répondit l'homme avec un petit sourire qui cachait beaucoup. Cette réponse sembla plaire à l'ancien mangemort, puisqu'il gratifia l'homme d'un sourire franc.

« Très bien, ça fera 200 gallions. » Harry sortit sa bourse et paya. « Et revenez quand vous voulez vous connaissez le chemin. »

Sans attendre d'avantage, Harry sortit de la ruelle pour rejoindre ses amis. Il devait leur dire comment procéder pour sortir Draco de cet enfer.


	2. Chapitre 1

**Disclaimers :_ Tout appartient à JKR sauf l'intrigue ._**

Rating : M

Couple : Draco / Harry

Avertissement : Ceci est un SLASH alors homophobes passer votre chemin !Dark Fic , âme sensible s'abstenir !

_**RAR Anonyme :**_

**_Nina : _**Merci beaucoup pour ta rewiew ça nous fait plaisir. Voilà la suite, on espère qu'elle te plaira autant .

Chapitre 1 

Draco malfoy … Draco malfoy…

Harry tranquillement installé dans son salon, un verre de whisky à la main se remémorait les évènements des jours précédents. Le choc qu'avait provoqué la vue de son ancien ennemi dans un tel endroit était passé, mais il ne pouvait empêcher son esprit d'y repenser encore et encore.

Il n'aurait jamais imaginé que l'ancien Serpentard puisse en être arrivé là. Il se mit à se rappeler de nombreux souvenirs de l'époque où ils entaient encore à Poudlard. Notamment une dispute vraiment étrange qu'il avait eu avec Draco pendant leur 7eme année.

_Flash back_

Harry marchait en direction de la Grande Salle pour rejoindre ses amis lorsqu'il fut interpellé par une voix qu'il connaissait bien.

« Alors le balafré, à ce qu'il parait par ta faute ton parrain est mort ? »

« La ferme Malfoy »

« Oula, j'ai peur ! Et que vas-tu faire. Pleurer ? »

« Non, ça ferait trop plaisir au gamin pourri gâté que tu es. »

« Qui te dit que suis pourri gâté. Qu'est-ce que tu connais de ma vie. Toi par contre tout le monde connaît la tienne. La vie du célèbre Survivant est écrite dans tous les bouquins. Tout le monde connaît la terrible tragédie qu'est ta vie. Pauvre petit garçon qui a perdu ses parents alors qu'il n'avait que un an. »

« Au moins mes parents n'étaient pas des mangemorts comme ton père. Au fait, c'est quand que tu annonces à tout le monde que tu as rendu fier ton cher papa chéri en rejoignant les rangs de Voldemort?»

« Ne parle pas de ce que tu ne connais pas Potter ! Tu ne sais rien de ma vie ! »

« Pourquoi. Tu veux me faire croire que tu caches des choses sur la merveilleuse vie de Malfoy le sang pur, celui qui a eu juste à claquer des doigts pour que super papa lui achète ce qu'il veut. »

« Qu'en sais-tu ? Tu ne sais rien de moi et tu t'en fiches comme tout le monde. »

Apres ces mots Draco partit laissant Harry seul dans le couloir qui commençait à se poser des questions.

_Fin du flash back_

Harry termina son verre de whisky d'une traite et le reposa durement sur la table basse. Il s'en voulait pour s'être comporté ainsi autrefois. Lui qui détestait être considéré seulement comme le survivant, ne voyait en Draco que le fils du mangemort Lucius Malfoy. Il avait jugé sans le connaître. Il l'avait jugé à tord. Et maintenant il s'en voulait de ne pas avoir cherché à connaître le vrai Draco Malfoy.

Pendant ce temps là, dans une pièce sombre, Draco était recroquevillé dans un coin laissant tomber quelques larmes. Enfin seul. Aujourd'hui les "clients" de son père étaient passés les uns après les autres. A croire qu'ils faisaient tous la queue pour venir le violer encore et encore. Il n'en pouvait plus, il voulait mourir, ne plus rien ressentir. Il ne savait même plus quand c'était que Harry était venu lui promettre de le sortir de là. Il était même sûr qu'il l'avait oublié. Comme les autres, tout le monde l'oubliait. Il ne savait même pas pourquoi il avait ressenti un peu d'espoir ce jour là.

Il était dans ses sombres pensées quand la porte s'ouvrit sur son père. Celui-ci entra avec deux personnes. Deux hommes grands et plutôt musclés avec des sourires pervers aux lèvres. Ils se ressemblaient comme deux gouttes d'eau.

« Draco voilà les jumeaux Grayson. Ils sont venus fêter leurs anniversaires. Ce sont des personnes très haut placé au ministère alors ne les déçoit pas. »

Après ce quelques mots loin d'être rassurants, Lucius sortit laissant son fils avec les jumeaux. Ce dernier les regarda s'assoire en attendant les ordres qui ne tardèrent pas à venir.

« Vient ici. » Lui dit l'un des jumeaux.

Draco obéit immédiatement en arrivant devant eux. Ils l'attrapèrent et le couchèrent lourdement sur le lit. Draco se retrouva alors au milieu de deux corps puissants et il ne tarda pas à sentir les quatre mains qui le caressaient le griffaient. Et lui il se taisait, comme d'habitude.

Au bout d'un moment les jumeaux de levèrent, et lui dirent de faire de même. Il obéit bien évidemment en baissant la tête. Les deux frères se déshabillèrent rapidement et Draco qui était déjà nu baissa davantage la tête sachant très bien ce qui allait encore arriver.

« Met toi à genoux. »

Ils obtempéra un fois de plus, et commença à sucer le sexe d'un des jumeaux pendant que l'autre lui caressait les fesses. Il finit par se mettre devant Draco et lui ordonna de faire la même chose. Draco dût alors alterner entre les deux pendant il ne savait combien de temps.

Une fois que les jumeaux en eurent assez l'un d'eux se coucha sur le lit le sexe durement dressé. L'autre lui indiqua de se mettre à califourchon sur son frère, Draco se plia aux indications mais se demanda ce qu'ils comptaient faire de lui au juste.

Quand il sentit son frère se placer derrière leur jouet, l'autre jumeau plaça Draco bien au dessus du sexe de son frère pour que celui-ci puisse entrer dans son intimité. Il fit de même dessuite après, et Draco comprit tout quand il sentit deux sexes entrer en lui. Les sensations étaient pire que d'habitude, c'était comme ci on le déchirait de l'intérieur. Il avait mal et des larmes coulaient sans discontinuer de ses joues, tandis qu'il sentait les deux sexes venir violemment en lui. Il ne ressentait que de la douleur, il avait honte, il se sentait plus que sale. En cet instant plus qu'en tous ceux qu'il avait subit, il voulait disparaître. La douleur était tellement intense qu'il finit par s'évanouir.

Quand il se réveilla, il y avait du sang sur le lit et il avait encore mal. Mais pire que tout il était seul, encore une fois.

_**Ginny était actuellement en compagnie d'Hermione aux Trois Balais en train de savourer une bieraubeurre. La rouquine se plaignant encore de son mari.**_

_**« Hermione, j'en ai vraiment marre tu sais ! Il ne fait rien de ses journées et il n'a toujours pas de travail ! »**_

_**« Mais il en cherche au moins ? »**_

_**« Ho oui, il me dit qu'il en cherche. Mais bon, à chaque fois il trouve des trucs louches. Il est incapable de trouver un emploi stable et honnête. Et moi je suis pas là pour l'entretenir, je suis sa femme pas son banquier. Je suis pas là pour rapporter de l'argent alors que Monsieur se tourne les pouces à la maison ! »**_

_**« Oui c'est sûr. Et quand vous en parlez, il dit quoi ? »**_

_**« Il dit qu'il cherche mais qu'il trouve pas. C'est plutôt facile ça franchement ! Il devient insupportable. Je te jure Hermy j'en ai vraiment marre, il fait tout de travers ! »**_

Harry toujours chez lui n'était plus seul désormais. En effet, son ami Blaise lui avait rendu visite.

« Harry, je te jure Ginny va me rendre cinglé ! »

« Pourquoi ça ? Qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé encore ? »

« Elle me critique tout le temps ! » Commença à se plaindre Blaise et il continua en imitant la voix de sa femme. « Tu cherches pas de travail, tu passes ton temps à dormir, tu fais rien de tes journées… etc. »

« Et c'est faux tout ça, n'est ce pas ? »

« Oué, j'en cherche du travail mais j'en trouve pas. C'est pas de ma faute tout de même. Ou alors ceux que je trouve ils lui plaisent pas ! Elle est jamais contente. Je fais des efforts mais elle, elle s'en fout ! Tiens je pari dix galions que là elle doit se dire que j'ai oublier son anniversaire ! »

_**« J'étais sûre qu'il allait oublié ! Je te l'avais dit ! » Continua la rouquine toujours aussi remontée.**_

_**« Qu'est ce qui te fait croire ça ? »**_

_**« Il n'a absolument rien dit ce matin. Il a passé la matinée à dormir, je suis sûre. Comme d'habitude ! Même pas un petit mot, rien ! »**_

« Et tu as prévu quoi pour son anniversaire ? » Lui demanda Harry.

« J'ai prévu une belle soirée en tête à tête, mais je suis sûr qu'elle va encore trouvé un truc à critiquer. »

« Mais non, je suis certain qu'elle va aimer. » Lui dit Harry pour le rassurer.

« Et moi je suis certain qu'elle va me dire, "Non mais t'es cinglé, t'a vraiment cru qu'on avait les moyens. Blaise il faut que tu t'en rendes compte que tu n'es plus aussi riche qu'avant. Tu n'es qu'un fainéant qui se tourne les pouces" Voila ce qu'elle dira je ne sais plus quoi faire pour qu'elle soit contente. »

« Ecoute, il y a un poste qui se libère chez Madame Rosmerta comme serveur, tu pourrais toujours essayer. »

« Serveur ça serait bien, le problème c'est que je suis maladroit. »

_**« Ginny tu peux toujours envoyer Blaise chez Madame Rosmerta, elle cherche un serveur. »**_

_**« Un serveur, le problème c'est que Blaise est très maladroit. Si tu savais le nombre de vaisselle qu'il me casse à la maison. C'est une vrai catastrophe. Puis en plus, il n'a pas de mémoire. »**_

_**« Laisse lui au moins une chance. Ca ne coûte rien d'essayer. »**_

_**« Moi je suis sûre qu'il tiendra pas une journée. »**_

« Essaye tout de même. Avec un peu d'efforts, tu peux réussir à avoir le poste. »

« Moi je suis sûr que en même pas une journée, elle me virera et Ginny pensera à me rappeler à quel point je suis un bon à rien. Tu sais c'est pas facile quand la personne qu'on aime vous voit comme si vous étiez rien. Je sais que je suis nul, mais avec elle j'aurais pensé qu'elle me soutiendrait. »

« Dit pas n'importe quoi. Ginny t'aime elle ne te voit pas comme si tu valais rien. »

_**« Ginny, si tu continues comme ça, il va vraiment penser qu'il vaut rien. »**_

_**« Pourquoi tu dis 'comme ça' ? »**_

_**« Blaise est quelqu'un qui a toujours été rabaissé par ses parents. Je pense qu'il faut juste le pousser et lui faire comprendre qu'il vaut quelque chose. »**_

_**« Bien sûr qu'il vaut quelque chose, il est malin et intelligent. Son seul problème c'est qu'il est fainéant et qu'il cherche trop la facilitée. »**_

_**« Bah dit lui, au lieu de venir me le dire. »**_

**« **Moi je te dit qu'elle me voit comme un moins que rien. Au fond, elle a raison, même mes parents me le disaient. »

« Mais non, tu es intelligent à l'école tu avais d'excellents résultats. »

« C'est Draco qui faisait mes devoirs. »

« Bon peut-être, mais tu es rusé. Et je dirais même quelqu'un de rusé et intelligent. Il suffit juste que tu fasses ce que tu aimes. »

« J'ai toujours rêvé de devenir peintre. »

« Bah qu'est ce que tu attends. Vas y, fonce. »

_**« Tu crois que je devrais lui dire ? »**_

_**« Oui Ginny. Et puis peut-être que si il faisait quelque chose qui lui plait, il sera plus motivé. »**_

_**« Mais son rêve c'est d'être peintre, c'est pas vraiment un emploi sûr. »**_

_**« Et alors. Laisse lui sa chance, si ça se trouve, il est très doué. »**_

« Ouais, tu as raison. Je vais essayé et on verra bien ce que ça donne. »

« De toute façon, tu n'as rien à perdre. »

« Ouais. Merci beaucoup Harry. Bon je vais te laisser, je vais préparer la soirée pour Ginny. A plus. »

« Ok, à plus. »

_**« Tu as peut-être raison. Je vais lui laisser une chance. »**_

_**« Oui, c'est la meilleure chose à faire. Et puis qui ne tente rien n'a rien, on ne sais jamais peut-être qu'il deviendra un grand peintre. »**_

_**« Oui bah on verra bien. »**_

_**Elles continuèrent de discuter de tout et de rien pendant encore un long moment. Avant de se séparer pour rejoindre leur logement respectifs.**_

--§§§--

Ce matin-la, Draco se dépêchait de se préparer. Son père l'avait réveillé brusquement un peu plus tôt et lui avait ordonné de s'habiller rapidement car ils avaient quelqu'un à voir. Draco n'en savait pas plus. Il ne savait pas ni le lieu, ni la personne qu'ils allaient voir. Il ne se posa pas plus de questions et se dépêcha de faire ce que son père lui avait demandé. Plus jeune il avait vite comprit, à ses dépends, que s'il y avait une chose qu'il ne fallait pas faire, c'était bien de contrarier son père.

Il se dirigea donc vers la salle de bain où il prit une douche rapide. Puis en sortit peu après, une serviette autour de la taille. Il s'avança vers son armoire afin de choisir ses vêtements quand il aperçu une tenue mise en évidence sur son bureau. Il s'approcha et constata que son père avait prévu pour lui une tenue pour le moins provocante. Il enfila avec un peu d'appréhension le pantalon de cuir noir qui le moulait parfaitement et ajusta la chemise blanche à laquelle il laissa ouvert les deux premiers boutons.

Puis il délaissa sa chambre pour aller rejoindre son père. Lucius regardait son fils descendre les escaliers avec attention. Il avisa sa tenue qui lui allait particulièrement bien et eut un sourire satisfait.

Lucius tendit à son fils un collier lui ordonnant silencieusement de le prendre. Draco comprit le message et tint le collier attendant que le portoloin s'active. Quelques secondes plus tard, il se sentit tiré par le nombril et se mit à tourner sur lui-même avant d'atterrir durement sur le sol. Il regarda autour de lui toujours assis par terre. Il se trouvait apparemment dans le hall d'une maison qu'il ne connaissait pas. Un léger toussotement le ramena à la réalité et levant les yeux vers son père, il se releva prestement.

Un vieil homme de forte corpulence les accueillit et invita Lucius dans son bureau. Draco ne pu s'empêcher de grimacer de dégoût en voyant cet homme. Quelque chose en lui l'empêchait d'avoir confiance, tout son être lui criait de se méfier et il l'écoutait avec grande attention.

Draco resta assit au moins une demi-heure sur le canapé du salon, avant que l'homme et son père ressortent du bureau. Une fois devant lui, l'homme regarda attentivement Draco, et demanda à Lucius si son fils pouvait enlever sa chemise.

« Draco » Lui dit rudement Lucius. « Enlève donc ta chemise. »

« Pou... pourquoi père ? »

« Enlève ta chemise et ne pose pas de questions. »

Draco préférant obéir enleva doucement sa chemise sous le regard pervers de l'homme. On pouvait presque voir un filet de bave s'échapper de sa bouche volumineuse. Quand tout à coup, il dit qu'il voulait deux nuits.

« Lucius, je pense que nous arriveront à nous mettre d'accord. Je veux deux nuits, une ce soir et l'autre après le procès. »

« Marché conclu. » Lui répondit Lucius un sourire satisfait aux lèvres avant de conclure par une poignée de main. « Aller viens Draco, rhabille toi, on rentre. »

« Oh Lucius une seconde. » Il tourna son regard pervers vers la croupe du jeune homme et dit avec un sourire. « Finalement j'aimerais l'avoir pour la journée également. »

« Très bien, Draco tu resteras ici et tu feras tout ce que le Monsieur te demandera. »

« Très… très bien père. »

Sur ce, Lucius disparu en transplanant. Draco se retourna lentement et craintivement vers son hôte dont il ne connaissait toujours pas le nom et qu'il ne voulait pas connaître. Mais se rappelant des paroles de son père il préféra faire bonne figure.

« Que voulez-vous que je fasse pour vous Monsieur ? »

« Que tu te déshabilles déjà. »

« Co… comment ? »

« C'est simple déshabille toi. Et tait toi donc un peu. Il faudrait mieux que tu obéisses si tu ne veux pas que je me plaigne à ton père de ton comportement. »

Apres ces quelques mots pour le moins encourageant, Draco enleva son pantalon, les yeux commençant à lui picoter.

« Très bien. » Dit l'homme en se rapprochant de lui. « Maintenant laisse-toi faire. »

Le vieil homme commença par caresser doucement le corps de Draco, pour ensuite le faire mettre à quatre patte devant lui. Il détacher hâtivement son pantalon et rentrer violemment en lui.

--§§§--

Draco se réveilla en sursaut de la sueur au front et la respiration difficile. Il se remit en position assise contre le mur quand il entendit au même moment la serrure s'ouvrir. Une seconde plus tard, Lucius laissa un client entrer dans l'antre du cauchemar de Draco.

--§§§--

Voilà le premier chapitre terminé, on espère qu'il vous a plût . Un petite rewiew pour nous dire ce que vous en pensé ça serait sympa . 


	3. Chapter 2

Disclaimers : Tout appartient à JKR sauf l'intrigue . 

_Rating : M_

_Couple : Draco / Harry_

_Avertissement : Ceci est un SLASH alors homophobes passer votre chemin !Dark Fic , âme sensible s'abstenir !_

_**RAR Anonyme:**_

**Emi** : Merci beaucoup pour ta review , ne t'inquiete pas ryry n'a pas oublier sa promesse , on espere que ce chapitre te plaira. bizoooo

**ninanou** : Merci ta review nous a fait tres plaisir , c'est vrai qu'on est assez mechante avec draco lol mais bon on aime bien être mechante, allez voila la suite on espere qu'elle te plaira aussi

**_Chapitre 2_**

_Un petit garçon courait le long d'un couloir lorsqu'il aperçu une grande porte. Il l'ouvrit rapidement et la referma derrière lui. Il observa hâtivement la pièce qui s'averra être une chambre. Puis chercha un endroit où se cacher quand il entendit du bruit dans le couloir, sans vraiment réfléchir il se précipita vers le lit et se glissa dessous._

_La porte s'ouvrit doucement et une personne entra, tendant l'oreille. Le petit garçon tentait de respirer le moins fort possible mais malheureusement le peu de poussière sous le lit venait lui chatouiller les narines. Il ne put que souhaiter que la personne parte au plus vite sinon il se ferait repérer. Il observa les chaussures de l'intrus se déplacer à travers la pièce. Elles finirent par se diriger vers la porte quand n'y pouvant plus, il éternua. Il ferma les yeux de dépit ne voulant pas voir les pieds de la personne se diriger lentement mais sûrement vers le lit. Il ouvrit un œil juste pour voir une petite tête avec de jolie couette blonde lui annoncer joyeusement :_

_« T'as perdu ! Je t'ai trouvé ! »_

_Le garçon sortit du lit un air boudeur au visage, il se tourna vers la fillette et voyant son grand sourire et ne put s'empêcher de sourire à son tour. _

_« D'accord Célia, t'as gagné. C'est à ton tour de te cacher maintenant. » _

_Célia hocha vivement la tête et se dirigea vers la porte lorsque celle-ci s'ouvrit brusquement. Lucius Malfoy se tenait sur le pas de la porte et regardait les deux enfants avec un mépris évident._

_« Il est l'heure de partir, ta mère t'attend au salon. » Dit-il durement à Célia en se tournant vers elle._

_Elle leva les yeux vers l'homme et hocha tristement la tête. Lucius sortit de la chambre laissant la porte ouverte invitant la petite à le suivre. Elle le suivit donc silencieusement jusqu'au salon où elle trouva sa mère en pleine conversation avec Narcissa Malfoy. _

_« Ha, ma chérie tu es là, on va pouvoir y aller. Je ne voudrais pas profiter de votre hospitalité trop longtemps Narcissa, c'était très aimable à vous de nous inviter. » Annonça la mère de Célia tout en se leva avec élégance et raffinement._

_« Ce n'était rien voyons, ce fut un plaisir. » Répondit la maîtresse de maison en lui souriant gentiment._

_« Merci encore, je vous souhaite une bonne journée. » Termina t-elle en se tournant vers Lucius et Narcissa Malfoy._

_Célia s'approcha de son ami et lui fit un gros bisou sur la joue._

_« A bientôt Draco. » Lui dit-elle ses yeux vert pétillant encore plus que d'habitude. Draco lui souri en retour et lui rendit son bisou ce qui ne passa pas inaperçu aux yeux de son père._

_Célia et sa mère partirent rapidement dans une voiture et Draco retourna dans sa chambre. Il s'assit sur son lit et repensa à son amie. Il était triste qu''elle soit parti si vite, il s'ennuyait vraiment tout seul et Célia était une bouffée d'oxygène dans ce grand manoir._

_Quelques heures plus tard Lucius entra dans la chambre de son fils. Celui-ci leva les yeux vers lui attendant de savoir ce qu'il lui voulait. Il remarqua bien vite que son père était particulièrement en colère alors il décida d'attendre silencieusement et craintivement qu'il parle le premier._

_« Alors tu l'aimes bien Célia ? » Lui demanda t-il d'un ton doucereux._

_« Ho oui, elle est vraiment gentille, je m'amuse bien avec elle. Tout à l'heure on a joué à cache-cache c'était vraiment très amusant, elle est drôle, elle trouve toujours de bons jeux pour qu'on s'ennui pas. » Le petit garçon arrêta sa tirade joyeusement, un grand sourire revenant sur son visage comme toutes les fois ou il pensait à sa chère amie._

_Son père le regarda durement et lui affirma sèchement._

_« Et bien c'est très bien que tu te sois bien amusé avec elle. » Commença t-il doucement se penchant vers lui. Il continua sèchement tout en le regardant d'un regard dur. « …parce que tu ne la verras plus jamais. »_

_« Mais papa pourquoi ? » Lui demanda Draco ne comprenant pas ce que Célia avait bien pu faire de mal._

_« Elle n'est pas digne d'un Malfoy voilà tout. Elle ne remettra plus jamais les pieds ici, ni elle, ni sa mère. »_

_Lucius se réjouissait de voir les yeux de son fils se remplir de larmes, un sourire cruel naquit sur ses lèvres. _

_« Mais c'est mon amie ! » S'emporta Draco. Il était en colère contre son père, Célia était sa seule amie, il n'avait pas le droit de l'empêcher de la voir. Il n'avait pas le droit !_

_La main de Lucius atterri brutalement sur la joue de son fils qui recula sous le choc. La gifle avait été violente et avait laissée une grosse marque rouge sur la joue du jeune garçon. Celui-ci porta la main à sa joue laissant ses larmes couler librement._

_« Tu ne la verras plus j'ai dit. » Ordonna Lucius la haine se lisant clairement dans ses yeux. « Regarde-toi ! Tu pleures comme une fillette, tu n'es pas digne d'être un Malfoy ! Un Malfoy ne montre pas ses sentiments ! » Il se retourna ensuite et sortit de la chambre, sans un regard pour son fils toujours assit par terre, la main sur sa joue, les larmes plein les yeux._

Draco ouvrit les yeux brusquement.

Il se trouvait toujours dans cette salle miteuse. Il regarda autour de lui et soupira. Son rêve lui revint en tête. Un souvenir de plus de son enfance. Un souvenir qui resterait gravé à jamais en lui. Le jour où pour la première fois son père avait levé la main sur lui. Le jour qui annonçait le début de son calvaire.

Ses pensées furent interrompues par la porte qui s'ouvrit sur son père.

« Un client. Tu sais ce qu'il te reste à faire. » Lui dit Lucius d'une voix glaciale.

Lucius sorti et Draco se plaça directement sur le lit ne prenant pas la peine de détailler l'homme. Il attendit patiemment que celui-ci lui dise ce dont il avait envi mais étant donné que le client gardait obstinément le silence, Draco leva les yeux vers lui.

Il lui rappelait vaguement quelqu'un mais il ne parvenait pas à mettre un nom sur la personne. C'est seulement lorsqu'il croisa les deux émeraudes qui avaient tant de fois hantées ses rêves qu'il le reconnu.

Potter. Il était revenu. Enfin.

Harry avait de nouveau la même apparence que lors de sa dernière visite. Il se rapprocha lentement du blond. Il remarqua bien vite que celui-ci était dans un sale état mais il ne put s'empêcher d'être attendri par Draco. Il s'installa à côté de Draco qui vint aussitôt se blottir dans ses bras.

L'ex Gryffondor l'enveloppa de ses bras pour le réconforter puis se mit à le bercer doucement lorsqu'il sentit que le blond se laisser aller aux larmes.

Ils restèrent ainsi durant de longues minutes jusqu'à ce que le blond prenne la parole.

« Je veux mourir… » Lâcha-il complètement anéantit. « Tue-moi s'il te plait. »

Harry ne répondit pas tout de suite trop choqué par les paroles du blond.

« Je… je ne peux pas faire ça. »

« Je ne peux plus vivre ainsi. Je t'en pris Harry, achève-moi. »

« Mais on va bien trouver une solution. »

« Je n'en peux plus je me sens tellement sale. »

« Il faut que tu tiennes encore un peu, on finira par te sortir de là. »

« Même si je sors de là je ne pourrais plus vivre après ça, ça me hantera toute ma vie. »

« Ne perd pas espoir. »

« Ca fait longtemps que je n'en ai plus, je ne suis plus rien. »

« Ne dit pas ça, tu es fort, intelligent, courageux, tu as réussi à tenir jusque là, ça serait dommage que tu abandonnes maintenant alors que c'est bientôt fini. »

« La seule raison qui fait que je sois toujours en vie aujourd'hui c'est que mon père m'a jeté un sort pour m'empêcher de me suicider. »

Harry ne put répondre car ils entendirent le bruit de la serrure.

Draco attrapa Harry et le plaça sur lui entre ses jambes, se mettant lui-même dans une situation de soumission.

Harry se mit à caresser lentement, presque tendrement les hanches de draco, sa tête reposant au creux de son cou.

Lucius entra et avertit le client qu'il était temps de partir.

Celui-ci déposa un léger baiser à la base du cou de Draco puis sa bouche se rapprocha de son oreille et il lui chuchota doucement quelques mots.

« Je te sortirais de là. Fais-moi confiance. »

Harry se redressa et planta son regard dans ses yeux bleus durant quelques secondes avant de partir. Draco le regarda s'en aller le regard vide.

Lui faire confiance. Oui je voudrais bien. Mais qu'est ce qui me garantit qu'il va réussir à me sortir de là ?

Rien.

Pourquoi le ferait-il de toute façon ? On s'est toujours détesté. Il m'a toujours détesté. Pourquoi m'aiderait-il surtout maintenant ? Qu'est ce que ça lui apporterai ?

Encore un moyen de jouer le héros sûrement.

Pourquoi devrais-je te croire Potter ? Pourquoi devrais-je t'attendre ? Pourquoi me fais-tu espérer ?

Il n'y a aucune issue possible, je le sais, je l'ai toujours su. Alors pourquoi me faire espérer une nouvelle vie loin d'ici ?

Pourquoi il a fallut que ça soit toi qui me trouve ? Hein ! Dis-moi ! Pourquoi toi ? Sur des milliers des sorciers dans ce monde c'est toi qui es venu. Je ne comprends pas. Suis-je maudi ?

Explique-moi. Que comptes tu faire une fois que tu m'auras sorti d'ici ? Tu seras sans doute content, tu auras rempli ton devoir de héros. C'est bien.

Mais sérieusement, tu penses vraiment qu'après avoir vécu l'enfer je vais pouvoir vivre ? Tu penses sincèrement que je trouverais la force de me battre pour vivre normalement. Mon père ne me laissera pas partir et tu le sais. Il me poursuivra toute ma vie pour me remettre à ma place. Je n'aurai jamais la force de me cacher de lui, je ne veux pas de ça, ce n'est pas une vie.

Je ne suis plus rien Harry. Comment veux-tu que je me regarde dans une glace après avoir été tant de fois abusé ? Je me sens si sale. Je n'ai qu'une seule envie, c'est d'en finir une fois pour toute.

Alors oui en me sortant d'ici tu m'auras aidé. Oui tu seras fier de toi de m'avoir rendu la liberté. Moi je te serais éternellement reconnaissant. Reconnaissant de m'avoir donné une chance d'en finir.

Une fois sorti d'ici je quitterais cette vie de souffrance pour de bon. J'irai enfin rejoindre ma mère.

Alors je t'en prie Harry, dépêche-toi de me sortir de là.

Dépêche-toi de revenir. Tu viens de partir, mais j'ai déjà envie de te revoir. Je n'ai plus envie d'être seul.

C'est tellement dur de devoir te voir partir à nouveau. Tu n'imagines pas à quel point j'ai mal à chaque fois que je vois cette porte en bois se refermer sur toi. C'est une souffrance en plus que tu ajoutes à celle déjà existante.

Comment puis-je faire pour tenir jusqu'à ta prochaine visite ? Dis-moi.

Je ne suis même pas certain qu'il y en ai une. Je n'en peux plus vraiment Harry. Je t'en prie ne me fait pas encore plus de mal en me donnant de faux espoirs.

Ne me fait pas ressentir ce que je crains.

Tes mains glissant sur mon corps… ton baiser … rien que d'y repenser j'en frissonne encore.

De dégoût ? De honte ? De plaisir ?

Je ne sais pas.

Comment le saurais-je. Je n'ai jamais ressenti quelque chose de semblable. Je n'ai jamais connu le plaisir d'être touché par quelqu'un que j'aimais et qui m'aimait vraiment. On a toujours pris sans rien demander. J'ai toujours été considéré comme une chose, un déchet. Comment pourrait-il en être autrement ?

Pourquoi le seul fait que se soit toi qui me touche me fait ressentir les choses différemment. Pourquoi ne suis-je pas empli de dégoût. Pourquoi ne suis-je pas recroquevillé sur mon lit à pleurer toutes les larmes de mon corps ? Pourquoi n'ai-je pas envie de te tuer pour m'avoir touché ainsi ?

Pourquoi ai-je aimé sentir tes mains sur moi ?

-SSS-

Harry arriva devant chez Blaise et sonna à la porte.

Blaise vint lui ouvrir et s'exclama en le voyant.

« Harry, il manquait plus que toi, Ron et Hermione sont là aussi. Blaise se déplaça pour laisser à Harry la place de passer, puis se dirigea vers le salon suivit par le Survivant.

Une fois dans le salon, Hermione se leva en voyant l'air grave de son ami.

« Qu'est qui se passe Harry ? »

« C'est Draco, il va de plus en plus mal. »

« Il faut dire que la situation n'a pas tellement bougé depuis la dernière fois qu'on l'a vu. »

« Je sais mais je ne sais toujours pas comment le sortir de là, j'ai beau me creuser la tête je trouve rien. »

« Il doit pourtant bien y avoir une solution. »

« Certainement, il faut trouver une solution le plus rapidement possible, je doute que Draco puisse tenir encore longtemps dans une telle situation. »

« Ca risque d'être difficile avec tous les sorts d'alertes que Lucius a placé. »

« Je pense avoir trouvé un moyen de le sortir de là. » Dit Hermione soudainement, interrompant leur réflexion à chacun.

A suivre…

review please

Et à votre avis comment ils vont sortir Draco de là ? Donner-nous vos idées

Bonus : gros délire sur ce qu'était une partie de notre chapitre avant qu'on le reprenne, on s'est dit que c'était tellement con qu'il aurait été égoïste de le garder pour nous.

« J'ai vu Draco aujourd'hui. » Dit Harry légèrement déprimé. **(pourquoi il peut baiser et pas moi ! c'est pas juste)**

« Et ? » Fit Hermione **(qu'est que je m'en fou, c'est bien pour toi)**

« La situation ne s'améliore pas… il me demande de le tuer. » **(bah tue le écoute que veux tu que je te dise)**

« Il faut vite trouver une solution. » Fit remarquer Ron.**(nan tu crois)**

« Il faudrait qu'on en parle à Blaise et Ginny. » **(pourquoi je dit ça il passe leur vie à baiser)**

« Et aussi aux jumeaux, nous allons avoir besoin d'aide. »

« Que t'a t-il dit d'autre ? » Demanda Hermione curieuse.**(après tout, je suis curieuse il veut crever comment ?)**

« Qu'il n'avait plus d'espoir de vivre normalement un jour, et que s'il avait pu se tuer, il l'aurait déjà fait depuis longtemps. » **(mais attend je souhaitait ça depuis poudlard youpiiiiii)**

« C'est compréhensible, dit Ron, il nous faut de l'aide, on ne peut pas sortir Draco comme ça. Son père a sûrement du prendre des précautions et préparer de nombreux sorts de protection pour l'empêcher de s'enfuir. » **(et pourquoi on risquerait notre vie pour lui on s'en fou qu'il se fasse prendre il est heureux après tout)**

« Il n'y aurait pas une personne proche de Draco qui pourrait nous aider à le sortir de là ? »** (c'est un sans ami , il a pas de vie)**

« Hermione il n'a jamais eut d'amis. » **(bas voila on avait raison)**

« Et Blaise ? Ce n'était pas son ami ? » **(bah nan voyons, il recopiait juste ses cours, il servait qu'a ça)**

« Pas vraiment non, ils traînaient ensemble parce que Blaise avait besoin d'aide pour ses cours. Je ne pense pas qu'ils étaient vraiment proche. »

« Je pense que le principal pour le moment est de trouver un moyen de le sortir de la rapidement. » **(bah nan ça presse pas après tout, il est bien la, il est au chaud, et puis baise tous les jours la belle vie quoi franchement pas de quoi se plaindre)**

« Je pense avoir trouver la solution. » **( pas trop tôt )**


End file.
